Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many of these cartons include a dispenser defined by tear lines. The dispenser is removable from the carton to create an opening through which articles can be removed from the carton. Such dispensers, however, provide little or no visibility of the containers held within the carton.